Countdown
by aliveinwndrlnd
Summary: Jane wants to start off the New Year with a bang.


**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles and related characters belongs to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Countdown**

The television tucked unobtrusively in the corner of the room flashes as it comes to life with the press of a button. While the impending drop of the crystal ball that signals the arrival of the New Year is normally something to look forward to, the display and the excitement of it all that fills Times Square is of absolutely no importance to Maura Isles. How could anything outside of this bedroom matter when Jane Rizzoli is watching her intently with nearly black eyes? Maura does not remember exactly how she ended up under this gaze, so naked and vulnerable—quite literally because her clothes are mixed with Jane's in a pile beside her bed.

Rational thought seems to have abandoned her and there is no return in sight as Jane turns away from the nightstand holding the remote she had just used only to drape her long body over Maura's smaller frame. A soft mewl of delight escapes Maura as Jane presses their lips together, kisses her soft and slow before sliding her tongue between parted lips to flicker against Maura's tongue in a playful manner. There is a moment of teasing and muted laughter, and then Jane is kissing her fully and Maura feels her toes curl.

Maura ponders for a brief moment when Jane became this skilled a kisser before dismissing the absurd thought, as she has no previous experience kissing Jane. Before tonight they shared occasional hugs that lingered for longer than what some may deem appropriate, exchanged small touches and sometimes they even held hands, but that was the extent of physical intimacy between them. This is so brand new and _god_, Maura loves it. Maura loves the way Jane makes her feel, loves the way she feels completely surrounded by her best friend in the whole world, the woman she has been in love with for so long.

Maura feels like maybe she is intoxicated though she has consumed a single glass of wine all night. And she knows Jane isn't drunk. Perhaps she is simply drunk on Jane. Yes, she decides, that must be it. Those playful dark eyes and upturned lips are intoxicating her in a way alcohol can not.

Is it really any wonder Maura is here?

She had no choice but to follow as Jane took her by the hand and pulled gently, to trail behind Jane into her own bedroom and lock the door behind her—effectively abandoning the New Year's party that Angela Rizzoli was hosting in her spacious living room. There was no thought of denying Jane a single thing as she let herself be kissed against the slab of wood isolating them from the rest of the world. After all, how could Maura have put up even a hint of a fight when Jane was tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth and making the sweetest sounds? She didn't stand a chance. For she had become aware that her feelings toward Jane has developed into those of a romantic nature long before now, and she knew Jane would get whatever she desired and requested from her.

Not once has Maura considered that Jane does not feel the same way toward her—and maybe she doesn't, but she certainly wants this. This is what the fantasies Maura conjures up in her mind consist of. Kissing Jane, loving Jane, bringing Jane to the very edge of bliss in one moment and holding her as she crashes over it in the next…  
And while Maura knows that perhaps she should push Jane away and assess the situation, that the fact that she is unable to is a bad sign, she allows scarred hands to explore her body and gives Jane full control over her. Maura surrenders herself to Jane and silently pleads for her to take and to touch and to never retreat—a first for her, because Jane is evoking passion and a sense of longing inside of her that not one of her previous partners ever could. Even Ian, the supposed love of her life, had never made her feel so… _full_.

When Jane props herself on one elbow and drags her fingertips along skin that is damp with sweat, from delicate collarbones to a quivering stomach, Maura exhales slowly and opens eyes she doesn't remember closing. Long fingers extend and a rough palm settles against Maura's abdomen. Jane leaves soft kisses against her parted lips and her trembling jaw. The way Jane touches her is gentle and almost reverent, a stark contrast to the desperation she displayed when she first started touching her. Maura wonders why she is suddenly so subdued, so tender.

"Jane," Maura murmurs suddenly. "What are we doing?"

Jane becomes still and Maura wants her to keep moving, to just keep touching her. When she doesn't, Maura closes her eyes and releases a shaky breath, wishes she could revoke the impulsive words uttered in a moment of uncertainty.

"I mean, it's just—" Maura pauses and opens her eyes once more to look into Jane's. "Is this really what you want, Jane? Do you really want to be with a woman? Just tell me what you're thinking."

Jane nuzzles her neck momentarily. "Are you always this talkative in bed?" she asks and before Maura can reply, Jane kisses her and Maura isn't sure why, but this kiss is even better than the countless kisses Jane has laid upon her lips tonight. The hand resting on Maura's stomach slides lower, past the small patch of damp blonde curls. Maura exhales noisily and spreads her legs as Jane trails her fingers over her thighs, tickling the sensitive skin.

"I don't want to be with a woman," Jane finally answers. "I want to be with you. _I want you._ I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

These words arouse Maura and her eyes slide shut as Jane dips into her for the first time, only briefly before those fingers withdraw and brush her clit. "Jane…"

Maura feels the weight of Jane everywhere and when she opens her eyes, Jane is all she can see. Those lips that Maura longs to taste again curve upward in a warm smile as Jane enters her again, and god she loves the way Jane feels, the way she fills her so completely.

"Oh," Maura breathes out as Jane curls her fingers, moves in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. And when Jane lowers her head to nuzzle Maura's neck, she brings her hand up to tangle her fingers in Jane's hair. "_Oh, Jaaane…_" She has to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Jane being inside of her is almost too much while not being nearly enough. Part of her wants to draw this out as long as possible, but most of all she wants release—

Jane suddenly withdraws and Maura groans in displeasure.

"Easy, Maur," she rasps as she shifts and settles between Maura's parted legs.  
This is a whole new level of closeness, Maura thinks as Jane begins to move against her. Jane is surrounding her, overwhelming her completely as she crawls toward the release she so desperately desires.

Screams suddenly erupt from the television, no longer just white noise in the background as the countdown to the New Year reaches her ears. It is impossible for her to ignore any longer but she tries to do so, focusing on how Jane feels against her, how she feels _inside_ of her.

_5_…

Maura feels herself begin to tense up and she's nearly there. The skin beneath her hands is slick with sweat and she grips it, drags her fingernails down a muscled back, and Jane shudders with delight.

_4_…

Maura cannot take her eyes off of Jane. With her bottom lip caught between straight, white teeth and sweat collected on her forehead, Jane has never looked so beautiful. Maura is sure Jane will never look more beautiful than she does in this moment.

_3_…

Maura slides her hands down to Jane's butt, and her fingernails dig into her skin as she pulls the other woman into her. Jane moans loudly and drops her head, nips just below Maura's ear in a way that drives her absolutely crazy.

_2_…

Maura is there. The coil inside of her snaps and—

_1_…

Maura leans up to kiss Jane as she comes and Jane is coming too and it is too much, and Maura isn't sure which one of them is crying out. Maybe they are both crying out or maybe it is only Jane because Maura isn't certain she has enough breath left in her lungs to make a single sound. Jane has taken it all from her.

Maura's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, and above her Jane does the same. The skin beneath her hands rises and falls with each labored breath Jane takes against her neck, and Maura realizes that she is still holding her perfectly tight ass—the same one she has checked out on more than one occasion. Like everything else tonight, it feels incredibly different than how she imagined it would (so different, infinitely better).

When Maura is capable of forming a complete sentence, she wonders out loud, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Jane pulls her fingers out of Maura and falls onto the bed beside her, rolling on her side to face the woman wearing only an exhausted smile. Maura sighs as Jane places a hand on her hip and pulls her close, playful fingers tickling as they come to rest on the small of her back.

"For the most part," Jane admits. "I wasn't aware that my mother was planning to invite my brothers and the whole damn PD over to your place, though. I was counting on it being just the two of us—"

"I'd hardly say the whole police department is in my living room. Unless Barry and Vince and Sean count as the entire—"

"Not the point. Although with the way the guys gossip, I'm sure the whole department will know about this by tomorrow morning. I'm, uh, kind of loud in bed. Apparently. It's a very recent development." Jane interrupts, sounding amused as she smiled shyly. "You have been driving me crazy for a long time, Maura. I know that you've been watching me for months, and I tried flirting with you to let you know that I was interested, but… well, for a genius, you're kind of dense sometimes. I decided to go for a more direct approach."

"Jane, I…"

When Maura falls silent looks up at her in mild confusion, Jane continues, "I know that you love me, Maura. And I love you, Maura, more than I've ever loved another person."

Maura hopes her face portrays all that she feels for Jane, because she can't find all of the words she has wanted to say to her for a very long time, though she knows an expression can't display passion and love and all of the things she feels for her Jane. So she leans forward and catches Jane in a tender kiss, and whispers the only words she feels are truly necessary in this moment against Jane's lips: "I love you, Jane."

"I love you back," Jane murmurs with a soft smile. "Happy New Year, Maura."

The arms that come to rest firmly around her and the kiss pressed against her forehead only moments before Jane smiles down at her makes Maura's heart flutter, and she remembers with vivid clarity the memory she had been searching for not long ago. The way Jane approached her as she leaned against the island, watching their family crowd around the television and prepare to bring in the new year together, the words she whispered as she leaned into her wearing that same smile on her lips. Jane's breath was hot and her lips caused a tremor to travel through her when they brushed her ear as she spoke, voicing a question Maura which believed may very well be the greatest sentence uttered by anyone, ever.

"What do you say we start off the New Year with a _bang_?"

_finis_


End file.
